Percabeth Ipod Shuffle
by Ella Granger
Summary: Just a random collection of songs with little Percabeth drabbles based on that song or title. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Annabeth

Percabeth Ipod Shuffle

**Disclaimer: The character belong to Rick Riordan, the song are labeled by who they belong to **

_Chapter 1- Annabeth_

Song #1

**Wild Horses- Natasha Bedingfield**

Sometimes as Annabeth watched the mortals have vacations with their parents she would feel a twinge of jealousy. They were free from the constant fear of being attacked by a monster, or of being part of a prophecy. Sometimes she just felt like a stabled horse, stuck between four very close walls, watching those wild horses running free out there. She just wanted to spend a day in complete relaxation, but sadly she was not a wild horse. She couldn't just run free without a care in the world. If there wasn't some monster chasing her, there was a prophecy that she might be a part of.

Song #2

**Free To Be Me- Francesca Battistelli**

Annabeth remembered how nervous she used to get around guys before. Her hands would start to sweat and then she would stutter. She always got so nervous about what the boy would think about what she did, but it was different with Percy. She did get nervous around him, but they had been through so much together that she knew he wouldn't be upset about pretty much anything she did. Around him she didn't have to act, for the first time she was free to be herself around a boy and not worry about what he would think.

Song #3

**Hard Knock Life- from the movie soundtrack for Annie**

She had to admit, she had had a pretty hard life. After running away as a little girl and running from monsters, watching the best friend she cared about so much she was like a sister turning into a tree, to having the titan lord Cronus hitting her, her life had been really hard. She knew that her dad tried, but she knew that her always getting into trouble because of monsters really got on his nerves. It got on her's too.

Song #4

**What it takes to be- Aaryn Doyle (Camp Rock Soundtrack)**

My mother clearly didn't approve of Percy, which she had to admit made her rethink her feeling for him. Did Percy really have what it took to be her boyfriend? After saving her life multiple times and then saving the world, she had to admit that he did. He was brave and respectful and very very cute. She figured that if there was ever a guy that could deserve her love, it would be him. He had earned her respect and love. He had what it took.

Song #5

**My Deliverer- Mandisa**

Percy had saved her life more times than she could count. He had delivered her from danger so many times it stopped being such a big deal. So when she had a chance to deliver her deliverer, she did it. Even though it meant being stabbed and almost dieing, she did not regret it. She always knew that he was more important to the world than her. She had plans, but he carried them out. She could have all the ideas in the world, but she would never do any of them. Percy was a man of action, if someone needed saved, he would go and help them.

Song #6

**Single- Natasha Bedingfield**

Annabeth had used to swear by being single. She was perfectly happy doing things alone, until she met Percy. Even as a fairly newly discovered demigod, he had been more than eager to go out and risk his life for the immortal father he had never met. She had loved quiet nights alone to read, now she couldn't relax unless she knew just where he was and if he was safe. Her life had forever been changed by Perseus Jackson. She was glad about that though.

Song #7

**You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile- from the movie soundtrack of Annie**

As Annabeth straightened Percy's tie again on the way down the picture line she laughed at him glum expression.

"You look like you just had a dream where you showed up in your underwear," she laughed at him.

"You do know that you are never fully dressed without a smile?" That got a smile out of him.

"Isn't that from some old movie?" she faked a gasp.

"It's from Annie," he looked at her questioningly. "It's about an orphan who gets adopted by a very wealthy man,"

"Oh I've seen that, it was a great movie," They both smiled then.

Song #8

**Hello Beautiful- Jonas Brothers**

_Hello Beautiful._ That is what he had said that morning. She had smiled. He had called her beautiful, even with her bedhead, wrinkled jeans, and untied shoes. He had stared into her eyes and smiled back. Her heart had leapt into her throat. After an entire school year without him she had missed him so much that it hurt. Now with two words and a smile she was happy again.

Song #9

**Stumble- Natasha Bedingfield**

On their first date Percy had gotten so nervous he had fallen flat on his face. She had managed not to laugh and helped him up. After he had dropped her back at home she had realized what all that meant. It meant that she loved him even more for his stumbles. It was true. She like Percy a thousand times better because he messed up a lot. She had always felt so pathetic around other guys, but Percy messed up enough that she didn't worry as much about embarrassing herself in front of him since he did the same thing so often.

Song #10

**Take a chance on me- ABBA**

The week right before Percy had finally asked her out, she had mentally screamed _Take A Chance On Me _ every time she had seen him. She could think of so many things they could do together that sometimes she would randomly say _slow dance_ while they talked. She got to desperate that she walked up to him and was about to ask him out, but thankfully he beat her to the punch. Guys are supposed to ask the girl out, the other way around is just not right.

**R&R Please :-)**


	2. Percy

**Chapter 2- Percy**

Song #1

**Start The Party- Jordan Francis (Camp Rock Soundtrack)**

Percy had never been a very good dancer, but after Annabeth insisted that they start the party and go dance he danced. He danced awkwardly and weird but loosened up quick once others started dancing. He would have felt really stupid in front of Annabeth like that, but frankly she didn't dance much better than him. At least that was one area where they were about equal. So he just stopped thinking and enjoyed himself. Come to think of it, he loved to dance.

Song #2

**These Words (I Love You, I Love You)- Natasha Bedingfield**

Percy stayed up all night working on a long and romantic poem for Annabeth. He got really excited and led her out to Zeus' Fist to read it to her, but as soon as he looked at he realized just how stupid it was. So he improvised. He grabbed her hands.

"I stayed up all night trying to write you a poem, but frankly I think there is only one way to really tell you how I feel," he paused and swallowed. "I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too Seaweed brain,"

Song #3

**This is Me- Demi Lovato& Joe Jonas (Camp Rock Soundtrack)**

Percy had always been pretending to be really calm, but one night he decided to show Annabeth just who he was. He put on his Superman pj's and brought his mp3 with all his fave songs on it. When she saw him she gasped. Then she laughed and pulled out Superwoman pj's from behind her back. Then they switched mp3's and found the exact same songs. They even said this at the same time.

"This Is Me,"

Song #4

**True Colors- Glee Cast**

One day as Percy and Annabeth went past the Iris cabin. Suddenly two of the girls came out and gasped at them.

"Oh my gosh! Do you see that?" she asked the other one.

"That is totally fate," then they started laughing. Percy was annoyed now.

"What is it?" he snapped at them.

"Your true colors totally go together," the first one giggled to them.

"What does that mean?"

"Your true colors are your essence. When they go together that means it is pretty much fate for those two people to go together," Annabeth blushed and they just ran off before they started in again.

Song #5

**That's Just The We Roll- Jonas Brothers**

While Percy and Annabeth were on a nice date, you know kicking some serious monster butt and then going out for pizza, Grover and Juniper came up to their table and sat down.

"You two seriously do not know how to have a real date," Juniper chastized.

"Have you never seen a single romance movie?" Grover asked.

"We enjoy our pizza more after monster fighting. What's wrong with that?"

"It isn't romantic,"

"It is to us. That's just the way we roll, okay?"

"Whatever,"

Song #6

**Drop Me In The Middle- Natasha Bedingfield**

One day Percy and Annabeth were discussing fighting tactics when Percy unthoughtfully said,

"I like fighting better when Blackjack drops me right in the middle of all the fighting," Annabeth glared at him.

"It is also stupid, reckless, and will sooner or later get you killed. The middle is the most dangerous place," I pointed at myself and started laughing.

"Invincible remember?" He laughed. She glared harder.

"Except in one part, and in the middle it is more likely for someone to hit that one spot. So just try to stick to the edges please?" Percy was defeated and he knew it. He agreed and Annabeth savored her victory.

Song #7

**Marry You- Bruno Mars**

One night four years after Percy and Annabeth had started going out, Percy turned to Annabeth, grabbed her hands and said.

"I want to marry you," Annabeth gave him a blank stare.

"Are you feeling alright?" Percy just smiled.

"Come on, I still have like $500 and 6 gold drachmas, we could be in Vegas in no time," a smile creeped up Annabeth's face, then disappeared.

"This is just spur of the moment, you'll regret it,"

"I have been thinking about this for three years, but right now I am so sure that I want to marry you that I have no doubt we would be happy," Finally Annabeth smiled.

"Then let's go,"

Song #8

**Proud Mary- Glee Cast**

"Today I turned down a huge job in corporate," Percy told Annabeth one day.

"Why in the world would you do that? You have been wanting that job for years," Percy smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

"Because I know that you would hate it there, so I got a job on a cruise ship headed to the Bahama's. You okay with that?" Annabeth exploded. She gave Percy such a hard hug he fell over. Then they both started laughing.

"Of course Seaweed Brain. I love the Bahama's,"

Song #9

**If You're Gonna- Natasha Bedingfield**

"Annabeth, you need to be more intense," Percy told her one day.

"Oh and how do I do that?"

"If your gonna play music, you play it loud. If your gonna be a singer, you have to be a rockstar. Or something as simple as facing your fears and eating spicy foods," Annabeth just laughed. Then before Percy could stop her, she jumped off the pegusus she was riding into the open air. Percy quickly followed her.

"What in the world are you doing?" She laughed and replied,

"I'm being intense, duh,"

Song #10

**Mamma Mia- ABBA**

Percy and Annabeth got bored one day and decided to listen to music. The first song to play was Mamma Mia by ABBA. Percy laughed at Annabeth so she jumped up and started singing it at the top of her voice.

"My my, I could never let you go!" She sang. When Percy stopped laughing he joined in.

"Just one look and I can hear a bell ring, one more look and I forget everything," They both collapsed in fits of laughter.

"I love that song!" they both said at the same time and started laughing again.

**R&R please**


End file.
